


Unexpected Visitor

by Sira



Category: NCIS, The Closer
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tripple drabble following my story 'Just Another Night'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

She ignored the knock at her door.

The first time. And even the second time. The third time she was annoyyed enough to get up and see who it was. 

Damn whoever dared disturbing her at almost one a.m on a Saturday morning. Passing the mirror in her hallway, she stopped, groaned at the sight of herself, the way her hair was a tousled mess and how her old nightie looked as if she’d bought it at some point in the last millennium. In fact she had.

Opening the door, she knew she stared.

“Gibbs?”

He smiled, passed her. She turned to address him, but he reached past her, closed the door and pinned her against it.

“Gibbs. What are you doing here?” she tried again, wondering what this all was about and why he had brought a bag with him.

“And at this time?” she continued when he still didn't speak.

He kissed her softly, and she cursed herself, her body for reacting to his lips on hers. She was ready to let him take her right here in the hallway when he pulled away, walked toward her living room without as much as glancing back.

She followed him, wondering if she was dreaming after all.

“What is this supposed to mean?”

He turned to her, serious all of sudden.

“I was an idiot. I’m sorry. I want a date with you.”

She ran a hand through her hair.

“A date? Now? Do you have any idea how late or rather early it is?"

He nodded, and not quite believing what she was seeing, she watched him opening his bag, getting out a blanket, glasses, wine, and a food basket. Arranging everything on the floor, he beckoned her closer.

She sat down, trying to keep up with him.

“Did you have any business in the city?”

He shook his head.

“No, I was at home, realized I missed you and that I should ask you on a date. I took the next plane, rented a car, went shopping…”

She swore her heart had missed a beat.

“But…?”

He leaned in, kissed her.

“It means I love you. Wine?”


End file.
